Chemistry
by love.always.forever.1335
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! April and Donatello share some alone time in his lab. Rated for female nudity and sexual theme.


April scratched her head with the back of her pencil. "So when the concentrations double, the rates of reaction quadruple. And 4 divided by 2 is 2. So 2 is the rate law for that reactant. So we do that for each reactant and it comes to…" She mumbled scribbling some of her work on the worksheet. "Rate = k[NO]2[Cl2]" Then plug in a reaction and solve for k." She continued scribbling, "K is 18." She looked up wide eyed at her chemistry tutor, hoping he worked out the same answer.

Donatello smiled, "Yeah. Now plug it into the equation to find the rate of an equation with 0.05 mol/L NO and 0.02 mol/L Cl2." He read her the next step on her homework assignment. He watched her as she worked; no longer needing his step-by-step assistance. She had come to him for help with her Chemistry class weeks earlier. To bashful to approach her teacher and admit she was struggling, she asked Donatello if he understood rate laws and kinetics.

"9.0 x 10-4 mol/L/sec" April announced proudly, dropping her pencil on the table. When she saw Donnie approve her answer she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks so much, Donnie. Now I absolutely won't fail tomorrow's test." She chuckled. "I would never have understood any of this without you." Shyly, she pushed her bangs behind her ear looking down at the floor.

Donnie hugged her back. "Sure thing April. If you need any more Chemistry help, you know where to find me." He smiled, hoping she would accept his offer.

"Absolutely." April giggled, packing her material into her school bag.

"You're not leaving so soon are you?" Donnie asked, "It feels like you just got here."

April smiled and looked down at the time on her cell phone, "It's been like two hours, Donnie." She said followed by a sigh, "I guess I don't have to go just yet though." She dropped her bag back onto Donnie's desk.

Donnie grinned. He enjoyed having April around, "Well, you know. We could always do some more chemistry. Different chemistry." He blushed, not referring to her petty math based rate formulas anymore.

"What kind of chemistry is that?" She asked, despite the fact she knew exactly what he was talking about. She stepped closer to Donnie and put her hands on Donatello's shoulders.

Donatello suddenly became overwhelmed. He struggled to form complete thoughts. "Oh. Well. You know. D'um. Uh." He mentally froze, getting heated from the nervousness.

"You mean…romance?" She smirked locking her hands together around Donatello's neck. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes to put herself more on Donatello's level.

Donnie's eyes widened. He gulped nervously and simply nodded his head. Since he had met the girl he had prepared to discuss this topic, and now that it was finally happening, he couldn't think of anything semi-intelligent to say.

April giggled at the flustered Donatello. She nudged her head into the crook of his neck, then slowly lifted her head up and kissed Donatello's cheek softly. "Explain that chemistry to me, Donnie-boy." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Eventually, the initial shock of the situation faded and Donnie smirked seductively down at April. He lifted one of his hands and placed it on the curvature of April's back, letting his hand rest on the top of her rear. A moment later, he lifted the other and brought it up to her shoulder, his larger hand able to sit on the top of her breasts and cup her shoulder simultaneously. He pushed gently against her back, pressing her front side close to his. "Well, you see. It's simple really…" He said. When she looked up at him, he pressed his lips forcefully against hers.

April pressed against Donatello as well, lifting her leg up in desire. She repositioned her hands to the top of Donatello's head and pushed him down more. Donatello gave into April as she led his head down. He moved his hands to grab the back if each of her thighs, lifting her up with ease and setting her down on his workbench. April wrapped her legs loosely around Donatello's shell and pulled him down onto the workbench with her.

Donnie kept his lips pressed against April's. He opened his eyes to look at her. Her back pressed down against the metal table and her yellow hair band falling out of her hair. He pulled the hair band out and continued to pull out her hair tie, letting her red hair fall and surround her head.

April grabbed Donatello's hands and moved them to underneath her shirt. Donnie hesitated at first, but let his hands rest on the skin of April's abdomen. The warmth of her skin was a new experience to Donatello. All of it was a new experience to him. He moved his hands a little further up on her body, to where he could feel the ends of her rib cage. April giggled; the sensations of Donatello's rubbery skin so close to her chest tickled her. The act for her was equally as unusual, having never shared a moment so precious from any boy on the surface.

Wishing to experiment further, April egged Donatello to move further up on her body. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, exposing her covered breasts. Donnie pulled his lips away from Aprils when he felt her shirt go up. He held himself above her as April showed off her yellow polka-dot bra and her chest. Donnie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and finished removing it from her body, tossing it to the floor.

April's face burned bright red from nervousness. What would Donatello think? Were they sufficient? Would he think she's gone too far? She worried. However, Donatello didn't seem to have anything to say. Not that they were unsatisfactory. He was thrilled to have made it this far on just an impulsive kiss. But he had no real comparisons. April's were the only breasts he'd ever seen, how could he not like them.

He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat and memorizing the feeling of April's soft skin against him. April giggled some more, being tickled by the feeling of his skin. Donatello smiled at her high-pitched giggling and the way it rippled her stomach and chest. Still using her chest as a pillow, he took one hand and cupped one of April's breasts in his hand. April stopped giggling suddenly, adjusting to the new feeling. She had never been touched in this way before. It was so exciting. So new. And she loved it. She raised her head to kiss Donatello again while he held her. She forced Donatello onto his shell and moved to top him, straddling him on both sides. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra bashfully, waving it around a few times before dropping in on top of her shirt. Questions still flooded April's mind as she let her nude self show in Donnie's lab. She avoided eye contact with him, quickly darting her eyes around making sure there is absolutely no one else there.

Donnie smirked, very pleasured at the sight. He couldn't even ask for more at this point. He pulled her arms down, collapsing her bare front onto his plastron. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her bare back softly and smoothly. Lovingly. He moved to run his thick fingers through her fine hair and eventually back down her shoulders, down her arms and ended to hold her fingers between his own. He laid on the table, her on top of him, for a short while until he sat up himself, her situated on his lap. He looked at her with blushed cheeks and his signature gap-toothed grin. She stared back at him with her dazzling bright blue eyes and her bashful crooked smile. Donnie took his hands and cupped her breasts carefully in them. He enjoyed the feel. Swiftly, he moved in again to kiss her. Cautiously, he slid his tongue into her mouth, did a quick sweep, and retreated.

April was shocked. Was this really the same Donatello who couldn't form sentences only a little while ago? Now taking full force in the encounter. She chuckles. There was nothing wrong with what Donatello was doing. She was having the most fun she's ever probably had before. After a while of staring deeply into each other's eyes, April hopped off Donatello's lap and redressed herself. She quickly checked her cell phone for the time. Shocked at how much time had passed, she shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed her school bag. Swiftly she swung it onto her shoulder and started to run for the lab exit. "Thanks for the lesson, Donnie." She winked on her way out.

Donnie sighed. He walked around his desk and looked at the date on his calendar. Nodding, he opened up the top drawer. He pulled out a small box of chocolates and a teddy bear. He chuckled, threw them back into the drawer, and slammed it shut again. "Happy Valentine's Day, April."


End file.
